


My Treasure

by Superfluous_Symphony



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Finger Sucking, Frottage, Love Confessions, M/M, Soft Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26435689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superfluous_Symphony/pseuds/Superfluous_Symphony
Summary: Hongjoong is Yunho's most precious treasure. And he wants to cherish him forever.After their most recent live, Yunho and Hongjoong go back to the dorm and spend some special time together.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Kim Hongjoong
Comments: 1
Kudos: 73





	My Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> this is extremely soft lol

Hongjoong smiled as he rubbed his belly, "Man, am I full. That meal was so good!" Yunho looked fondly at his leader as they made their way back up to their respective rooms after their most recent live. They had eaten a lot of good food and Wooyoung had even stopped by. 

Yunho watched as Hongjoong waddled in front of him down the hallway towards their dorm, his full stomach causing him to walk slightly askew. Yunho loved all of his members of course, but he had a special spot in his heart for Hongjoong. He was Yunho's most precious treasure. Back when it was just the two of them as the only trainees for a while, they had spent a lot of time together. Yunho is thankful for that time, as he got to know Hongjoong inside and out and his life is all the better for it. 

The pair arrived at Hongjoong and Seonghwa's shared room. Upon entering, they found the room to be empty. "Huh? Where is he?" Hongjoong mused aloud. Yunho thought, and then suddenly remembered. "Oh yeah, he and San said they were going to go work out together. Not sure where they went, though." 

At the silence that followed Yunho's statement, he glanced over to find Hongjoong pouting. Yunho thought he was so cute like this. "What?" He questioned. Hongjoong fidgeted, rubbing his hands together and darting his eyes around. "Well...I don't really want to be alone right now." The leader looked up at Yunho with just about the most pathetic look on his face. Yunho let out a laugh, "Of course I'll continue to hang out with you. How could I say no to that face?" 

Yunho leaned down and pinched Hongjoong's cheeks between his fingers. He rubbed them together, making the smaller man's face resemble mochi. Hongjoong let out a whine, reaching up to paw at Yunho's large hands in a futile attempt to get him to stop. Yunho tried to ignore how his heart leapt at the sound. 

"Let's go to my room." He offered, finally removing his hands from Hongjoong's face. The leader nodded enthusiastically, blue hair peeking out from under his beanie bobbing as he did. The two walked a bit further down the hall and entered Yunho and San's room. As expected, it was also empty. Hongjoong leaped forward and pounced on Yunho's bed, rolling around the sheets like an excited puppy. "Ah, Yunho's bed is so comfy! Mmh, it smells like lavender." Hongjoong stuffed his face into Yunho's pillow and took a big whiff. 

Yunho blushed at the display. Having the other roll around in his bed like this awakened some deep rooted feelings in Yunho's tummy. He coughed and willed himself to step forward before he let his thoughts get ahead of him. Hongjoong sat up and tore his beanie off his head, tossing it on the bedside table. He ran his hands through his hair, a beautiful shade of deep blue. Yunho's eyes almost instinctively honed in on Hongjoong's fingers, small and delicate. 

Luckily Hongjoong didn't seem to notice, or if he did he didn't mention it. "So, what do you want to do?" Yunho asked as he took off his own hat and set it next to Hongjoong's beanie. Yunho busied himself with removing his socks waiting for a response. When he didn't get one, he glanced over to find Hongjoong sitting cross legged on the bed, arms stretched out in front of him making grabby hands. 

"Cuddling? You really do like being babied, huh?" Yunho walked back over to the bed and sat down in front of the other man. Hongjoong pouted again, choosing not to respond and instead grabbing Yunho's hands and pulling him down to lay on top of him. Yunho felt his heartbeat speed up as his body pressed down into the smaller man. Hongjoong wrapped his arms around Yunho's waist as he wiggled to get comfortable. 

Yunho watched him with adoration in his eyes. Hongjoong was just too darn cute for his own good. He didn't realize that he was staring at Hongjoong until he felt a pinch on his hip. Yunho yelped, "Hey, what was that for?" Hongjoong smirked, "You were looking a little lost in thought there. Just wanted to bring you back to reality." Yunho blushed, he hadn't meant to get caught staring. 

Before Yunho could open his mouth to respond, Hongjoong cut him off by reaching up and caressing Yunho's face from his temple down to his jaw. Yunho froze, willing his body to not tremble under the soft touch. "You were looking a little starstruck." Hongjoong said, his voice just above a whisper. Yunho's mouth opened to say something, but no words came to him. 

Hongjoong trailed his fingers over to Yunho's plush lips. He rested them there and looked up right into Yunho's eyes. The two stared silently at each other, unspoken feelings being shared between them. "Do you mind?" Hongjoong asked gently. He gestured with his head to his fingers on the other's lips. Yunho swallowed thickly. He shook his head, indicating that he did not mind. Hongjoong smiled and slipped his fingers past Yunho's lips.

The velvety feeling of Yunho's tongue against his fingers had Hongjoong whining once more. He was so sensitive to every touch. Yunho's mind went blank as he lapped at the smaller digits, gently suckling on them as he brought his own hands up to lay on Hongjoong's chest. "Mmh, Yunho...that feels so good." The smaller man moaned, reveling in the warm feeling of the other's mouth against his delicate fingers.

As Yunho continued sucking on Hongjoong's fingers, he subtly began moving his hands closer to Hongjoong's nipples. As soon as he felt the hardening buds underneath the fabric of his shirt, Yunho took them both between his fingers and squeezed. Hongjoong let out a scream, thrashing at the sensation and accidentally shoving his fingers further down Yunho's throat in the process. Yunho gagged, but quickly recovered enough to bring one of his hands up to cover Hongjoong's mouth.

"Shh, baby. Do you want the whole dorm to hear us?" Yunho leaned in to whisper in his ear. Hongjoong shivered at the pet name and removed his hand from Yunho's mouth. "S-Sorry, you know I'm sensitive." He whined quietly. Yunho's gaze softened as he leaned back to admire the other man. Hongjoong already looked wrecked; His hair wild and sticking slightly to his forehead, breathing heavily and eyes hooded. Yunho also noticed the prominent bulge that was currently pressing up into his ass beneath him.

Hongjoong couldn't help but squirm under the other's intense gaze. "Ah...Yunho…" Hongjoong started, but was cut off with a choked out moan as Yunho suddenly grinded his hips down against his crotch. Hongjoong groaned. He could feel how big Yunho was even through the thick fabric of his pants. 

“Please…Yunho, ah- please!” Hongjoong wasn’t sure what he was begging for. He just knew that he needed more of this. More friction. More touching. More Yunho. 

Yunho grinded down particularly hard and the two moaned in unison. “Mmh, Hongjoong...I need you. Now.” Yunho breathed out. He leaned up to lick at Hongjoong’s ear, “Let me make love to you.” He whispered. Hongjoong whined at his words. He began squirming again, “Yes, yes please. I need you inside me, please please please.” He was babbling at this point, but he didn’t care.

The two wasted no time relieving themselves of the rest of their clothes. Once they were both nude, Hongjoong excitedly crawled up the bed to fluff up the pillows and flop his head down onto them, letting out another moan at their softness. Yunho smiled fondly at the display. He couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have the other man in his life. 

Once Hongjoong deemed himself comfy enough, he turned his hooded gaze to Yunho, smirking and beckoning him closer by curling his index finger at him. Yunho’s brow raised at the cheesy gesture, and without any warning Yunho jumped onto the bed and attacked his lover with a big bear hug. His lover. It had a nice ring to it. 

Hongjoong laughed, “Hey! No fair!” The two rolled around playfully, ruffling up the bedding beneath them. When their crotches inevitably rubbed against each other, the two stopped moving and groaned at the contact. They caught each other’s gaze and stared, the sudden silence enveloping them like a thick blanket. 

Yunho breathed heavily, making sure to commit this sight to his memory. He took note of Hongjoong’s slightly swollen lips, still red and wet with saliva from their earlier kiss. He saw his chest heaving, eyes swimming with emotions that Yunho was having a hard time deciphering. Was it lust? Or something more? He couldn’t get ahead of himself, lest he set himself up for heartbreak. He wasn’t sure if this was going to be a one time thing or not. He hoped not.

He couldn’t wait any longer. Reluctantly, Yunho tore his eyes away and reached over to his bedside table to rummage in the drawer for the lube. Once he retrieved the small bottle, he leaned back on his haunches and glanced once more over the state of his lover. Hongjoong blushed and squirmed again, feeling his body heat up under the other’s gaze. “Ah, Yunho...you’re staring again.” He mumbled, looking away and bringing his hands up to cover his heated face. 

“Yeah, I can’t help it though. You’re so beautiful, Hongjoong.” Yunho said, eyes full of fond adoration at the cuteness of his little lover. Hongjoong jumped slightly at the sound of Yunho popping the cap of the lube and peeked over his hands to watch him squeeze the substance onto his fingers. Hongjoong unconsciously let out a whine at the size of Yunho’s hand. It was so large. He shuddered as he thought about those long fingers inside of him, prodding at his most intimate spot. 

As if right on cue, Hongjoong suddenly felt Yunho begin to prod at his entrance. He tried his best to not completely fall apart at the feeling, retreating even further beneath his hands so as to hide his deeply flushed face. “Shh, baby, it’s okay. I got you.” Yunho brought his clean hand up to gently remove Hongjoong’s hands from his face. “Let me see you.” He whispered, gently turning Hongjoong’s head so that their gazes met once more. 

“Keep your eyes on me, love.” Yunho’s voice was so, so gentle. Hongjoong reluctantly unscrewed his eyes and looked up. He swallowed thickly, Yunho's eyes were so warm and inviting. He could easily get lost in them if he wanted to. 

Wrapped up in his own thoughts, Hongjoong suddenly jerked when he felt Yunho's index finger slip inside him. "Ah! Mmnh…" Hongjoong bit back a moan as Yunho began working him open. He covered his mouth with the back of his hand to keep from screaming out in pleasure. 

"You're doing so well, honey." Yunho's voice was comforting as he continued to work Hongjoong open as gently as he could. Soon enough Yunho had three of his fingers inside, stretching Hongjoong open while he felt around for a certain sweet spot. He knew he had found it once Hongjoong suddenly jerked and let out a strangled scream.

Yunho was quick to shush his lover, leaning in to capture his lips as he continued to prod the small bundle of nerves. Once he deemed Hongjoong sufficiently prepped, he swiftly removed his fingers to fumble around for the bottle of lube once more. Hongjoong whimpered at the loss of warmth, his hole clenching around nothing, begging to be filled once more.

He didn't have to wait long though, as Yunho just as quickly placed his now lubed up cock at Hongjoong's entrance. "Are you ready?" Yunho asked. Hongjoong swallowed and then nodded. Yunho placed both of his hands on either side of Hongjoong’s head as he slowly inched the tip of his cock inside. Yunho nearly moaned at the feeling of Hongjoong's tight hole as it swallowed his cock bit by bit until he was fully seated inside the other male.

The pair groaned simultaneously as Yunho bottomed out. Yunho could tell that Hongjoong was struggling to adjust to his massive size. He knew he was bigger than average, but he most certainly did not want to hurt his lover any more than he needed to. Hongjoong's eyes screwed shut as his breathing started getting heavy. Yunho leaned in once more to lick at Hongjoong's lips, trying to distract him from the pain of the stretch.

After a few more moments of kissing, Yunho leaned back and brought one hand over to cradle Hongjoong's face. The older boy's eyes opened at the touch and he looked up at Yunho. Once again they gazed deeply into each other's eyes, as if trying to convey their innermost feelings to each other telepathically. 

"O-Okay...I think you can move." Hongjoong stuttered. Yunho's smile was blinding, he was over the moon happy that Hongjoong trusted him enough to let him into his life like this, so intimately. As instructed he began moving, rocking slowly, shallowly thrusting in and out of Hongjoong's tight warmth.

Each thrust was accentuated with a tiny moan or whimper from Hongjoong. "Unh...ngh...ah, Yunho…" The older boy was having a hard time forming words as his small body was rocked back and forth. Even though Yunho wasn't going very fast, the sheer difference in their body sizes caused Hongjoong to be moved every time Yunho thrust into him.

Yunho's mind was mush, his body absolutely lost to the feeling of finally being able to make love to his long time crush. He treasured Hongjoong dearly, and the fact that he was able to submit himself fully to Yunho like this made Yunho's heart soared. The feeling of being on cloud 9, the feeling that gravity had left the room and he was floating, made Yunho's brain to mouth filter momentarily malfunction as he couldn't stop the next words from falling from his lips.

"I love you, Hongjoong."

As soon as the words registered in his mind Yunho immediately froze. His eyes widened in horror as he glanced down to gage Hongjoong's reaction. He's not sure exactly what he was expecting, but it still caught him off guard when he saw the tears welling up in Hongjoong's big, brown eyes. Yunho wasn't sure if they were good or bad tears, and he was afraid to ask. Luckily he didn't have to, as Hongjoong brought his hands up to cup Yunho's face, his thumb tracing the other's cheek softly.

"I love you too, Yunho."

Yunho's eyes widened even farther, if that was at all possible. Overcome with every emotion possible, a face splitting grin spread across his face as he dove back down and nuzzled into Hongjoong's neck. His thrusts suddenly sped up, matching Yunho's newfound excitement. 

"Ah, ah, ah!" Hongjoong whimpered as Yunho continued thrusting in deep, hitting his prostate dead on every time. "I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you." Yunho repeated it like a mantra into Hongjoong's ear as he couldn't control himself any longer. It wasn't long before Yunho suddenly grabbed Hongjoong's hips and held him steady as he came inside, unloading what felt like loads and loads of his come inside Hongjoong's asshole. 

Hongjoong squealed at the feeling of being filled up, the sensation of it enough to bring him over the edge and make him come untouched. The pair remained silent as they both slowly came down from their high. They were panting heavily and sweating. The two boys looked at each other and broke out into giggles.

Yunho moved to pull out but Hongjoong grabbed onto his forearm, "Wait...please just, stay with me for just a bit longer." Yunho was struck with a wave of fondness that threatened to overwhelm him. He dove back in to hug Hongjoong tight to his chest. "Ack! Hey, be gentle with me!" Hongjoong laughed, but he wrapped his arms around Yunho and held him close.

He would treasure this moment, just as he knew Yunho treasured him. 

**Author's Note:**

> twt: lomljoong


End file.
